There Are More Evil Things Than Mobs
by DecepticonLover
Summary: The daughter of the mob gets the spin of her life as she gets thrown into some greater evil... MegatronXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hearing the sirens in the distance Josie knew her dad was once again up to some evil doing on the streets of Cleveland. Having a mobster as a dad is not easy. Having the head of the mob as a dad is no better. She sighed as she closed her door trying to block out the commotion as cop after cop came flying down the street. He will make it, he always does. Sometimes she wishes he did get caught, but then her mom would be devastated. Not that she was so innocent either since she found him while she was working a strip club. She quietly brushed her dark black locks as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her vibrant green eyes glared back at her like a cat glares at a mouse before dinner. She will be like them whether she likes it or not. She will be part of some evil, greater or smaller, but in the end it is still evil.

"Josie!"

Startled out of her daydream she ran down stairs to see her mom being handcuffed and dragged out the door.

"Mom!" She struggled to reach her as a fat cop who interestingly smelled of doughnuts pulled her back. "Let me go! Let her go, we had nothing to do with this!"

"You can say that to the judge little lady." The fat doughnut man replied impatiently.

"Oh yea and you can shove it where it don't shine fatty." With this she back kicked him in the crotch and ran. The fat cop screamed after her saying she didn't amount to anything and blah blah blah. She ran like there was nothing left to lose knowing her dad was probably dead and her mom was gone.

She kept running until the sirens were far in the distance. Slowing to a walk she walked down an alley way to hide but instead ran into another cop car. But there was no driver in it. 'Who would just leave a cop car in the alley? Well might as well teach them a lesson.' she thought with a smirk. Picking up a board from the trash to the right of her she lifted it and brought it down hard on the hood. Lifting the board once more she started to bring it back down when the car suddenly roared to life. She dropped the board stunned and blinded as the headlights shone into her eyes. Backed into the corner Josie heard the car started making harsh grinding and whirring sounds. The headlights disappeared and darkness surrounded her. Something started walking towards her with huge footsteps. Then two blue eyes appeared right in front of her. She swallowed the want to scream but the eyes made a hushing sound. Then some strange gas filled the air around her and suddenly everything went even darker.

--

"YOU WHAT!?"

Jasmine was startled awake by a loud robotic yell. Slowly coming to, she noticed that she was in a medical room but everything looked gigantic. She sat up slowly groaning as her muscles came to life. Her head throbbed with protest as the lights around her glared. She heard the door beside her hissed open.

"I don't care if she was scared you don't use that much chloroform on a human and you definitely don't bring her to the base!"

"But Ratchet she was-"

"I DON'T CARE!! GET OUT!!"

Jasmine sat there shaking as a large metal figure walked towards her grumbling about something. It squatted down to a level where they were face to face.

"I'm Ratchet the Chief Medic 'round here, and the only intelligent being too apparently. Are you alright?"

Josie just nodded her head, still trembling.

Ratchet lifted his arm to scan her vitals and saw her flinch.

"Don't worry little lady, I won't hurt you, promise." Ratchet lifted his arm again and took the scan. Seeing that she is fine he decided to figure out what happened.

"What is your name?" Ratchet interrogated.

"J-Josie."

"How did you meet Prowl, the police car if you don't know who prowl is."

"Why do you want to know? Are you like some machine the cops use or something?"

"Listen lady, don't get smart with me. I know how to deal with attitudes."

"I was running from the cops and ran into him. Then everything went blank." She huffed loudly as the giant thing called Ratchet kept fussing about her.

"Well, unfortunately you will have to stay here for a while until we know we can trust you with the knowledge of our existence."

"WHAT!? You are kidding right?" The last thing she wanted to do was stay there; especially with this dude.

"Sorry but that's how the game is played. If you want I can take you to meet the rest of us."

"What are the rest of us?"

"Well there's Optimus, Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, Bumble-"

"No, no like, what are you guys?" Josie grew frustrated with being treated like a baby.

"Oh we are robotic sentient beings from the planet Cybertron, you humans call us transformers. We came here 'cause we were-"

"Wait you guys are aliens?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" The robot got a pompous look on his face.

"No I just never knew they existed."

"Oh… Well would you like to meet the others?"

"I guess… as long as they don't knock me unconscious again."

"You and I both." Josie climbed into ratchet's hand and let herself be carried out of the room. At least she was safe. For now…

--

It's been a while since I've written so tell me whatcha think while I get back into the swing of things!


	2. Chapter 2

As she let herself be taken down the hall to see other alien-bots she noticed some small human-sized doors to the right. Obeying to her curiosity she asked about them and what they were for.

"Oh that's where Sam and Mikaela bunk up when they stay over in the base."

"So I'm not the only person who 'discovered' you guys?" The two walked into a room with even more giant robots sitting around drinking what looks like oil.

"Nope, but hopefully you're the last." Ratchet sat down next to two others with a big thump that sent her flying of his hand. Thoughts of her life went through her head as she braced for oblivion until she felt herself be lightly caught again.

"Careful little one, we don't need you hurt." She looked up to see a large blue and red one giving a look at Ratchet.

"Ummm… right, I'll get right on it." She sat cross legged and folded her arms. Being called little one would get on her nerves if she stayed here. Which wouldn't happen, she could hide from cops so this should be pretty easy, right?

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots."

"And I am Josie leader of mob-brats." She rolled her eyes. "So when can I leave?"

"I'm afraid it won't be for a while." His voice reminded her of an old wise man.

"Joy." This day kept getting better and better. She looked at the other ones around her. There was an all black one with big gun things on its arms, a yellow that made weird noises, the one that doomed her to this fate, Prowl, Ratchet, a red one and a yellow one that look exactly alike, and a pink girlie one. They all introduced themselves, some nicer than others. She found out it was Ironhide, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and Arcee. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe must have gotten new pick-up lines because they were definitely trying them on her. Arcee was nice to her and told her she was glad that she didn't dress as provocative as Mikaela. A compliment? 'This Mikaela girl sounds really… dirty?'Josie thought quietly.

As time passed Ratchet noticed her falling asleep on the table. He scooped her up and took her to Mikaela's room where she could sleep. He told that all she needed to do was holler since he was right down the hall. Josie went to lay down on the bright pink comforter in the all pink room and prayed that she would never have to meet this Mikaela.

Josie sat down on her/ Mikaela's bed. It's been three weeks since she first met the Autobots and it started to seem natural, seeing giant robots and all. She learned the way around the base through Ratchet's long and torturous tours. There was the barracks where they would all 'recharge', a Command Center, the conference room, and then the place where they guzzled oil and glowing stuff called energon. But the most important room was the one she was never allowed in, of course. Apparently something called Allspark fragments were in there. Due to her curiosity she can't help but want to get in.

"Nope. Sorry babe but you can't go in there." Sunstreaker replied as she asked again to see.

"Yup I can't even go in there." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were her favorite 'bots to hang with because of their pranks. And they weren't huge goodie two shoes like the rest of them. All the others would talk about the good of their side, protection of all sentient life, yadda yadda. At least these guys had a personality.

"Aw. You guys are no fun." She made a pouty face and walked off despairingly to her room.

"Hey, hey now wait a minute. You think we're not fun? You're kidding right?" Sideswipe had a hurt look on his face.

Josie turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Either that or you guys are just too chicken to do it." This would seal their fates.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm not." Sunstreaker stood up and took an arrogant stance. "Sideswipe's the chicken."

"Them fightin' words bro." Sideswipe shoved Sunstreaker to the left and got a punch in the arm in return. Soon the twins were in a full blown fight.

"Guys…guys… GUYS!!" Josie had to scream at the top of her lungs to get them to stop. As soon as she got their attention she laid out the plan. "Okay here's what we'll do…"

In the middle of the night Josie, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked down the corridor towards the Allspark Chamber. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins as they came up to the door. Sideswipe pulled out a card and slid it through the receiver. He is going to take some serious dents from Ratchet when he finds out he out he stole that thing. What a trooper. Sideswipe opted for guard duty while Sunstreaker and Josie went in. As soon as they stepped in a blue light covered flooded over them. Josie was in awe at what she saw, even though she didn't know exactly what it was. Sunstreaker set her on the ground and she started to edge herself towards it. The fragments started humming as she got closer and closer. Soon Josie felt herself being drawn towards it. Looking back at Sunstreaker she saw him with his back turned looking at some controls. She turned back to the fragments and continued forward. Just as she reached her hand out she heard Sunstreaker cry out, but the voice seemed far away and was way too late. Her fingers made contact and she could feel every Transformers spark, and then nothing.

I did my best, tell me what you think. Have mercy on my little errors. Sheesh I'm only human! (snicker)


End file.
